At present, control handles of most outboard motors for boats have two speed control manners: first, a speed of a ship body of a motor is controlled in a sensor by adopting mechanical transmission, in such a way, the structure is relatively complicated, reliability is poor, and installation and maintenance are relatively tedious; second, in the prior art, a control handle assembly includes a rotary handle, a connection handle, as connection pole and a potentiometer; through manipulation of the rotation of the rotary handle, the rotary handle drives the connection pole to rotate, the connection pole controls the potentiometer to change a resistance, and then a running speed of the ship body is controlled through the controller, but, this structure has a certain defect during the use, that is, one hand of an operator needs to rotate the rotary handle, and the other hand also needs to tightly hold the connection handle, or else, the entirety will generate a movement phenomenon, and misoperation is easily caused, so that safety is reduced.